1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window frame system. More particularly, the invention relates to a vertical glazing frame system for building curtain walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relative movement between the building and windows utilized therewith causes many problems with regard to the structural integrity of the overall system. With this in mind, specific performance criteria have been established for building curtain walls as defined by the American Society for Testing Materials (ASTM and American Architectural Manufacturers Association (AAMA).
Prior systems have been prone to many problems including, but not limited to, seal breaks allowing moisture and air to enter a building and thermal breaks which separate or break from frames in which they are utilized. In view of the shortcomings found within the prior art, a need exists for a wall system allowing for the installation of windows in a manner which permits limited relative movement between the windows and the building. The present invention provides such a system
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a vertical glazing frame system for building curtain walls. The system includes a sill assembly having a subsill shaped and dimensioned for direct attachment to a support structure and a sill shaped and dimensioned for receipt within the subsill for ease of installation and movement relative thereto. The system also includes a head assembly having a head receptor shaped and dimensioned for direct attachment to a support and a head shaped and dimensioned for receipt within the head receptor for movement relative thereto. The system further includes a flashing plate extending over the sill assembly and the head assembly, the flashing plate including a first end coupled to the sill assembly and a second end covering the head assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a frame system wherein the subsill is U-shaped.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a frame system wherein the sill is U-shaped.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame system wherein the head is U-shaped.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a frame system including an insert positioned within the sill, the insert being shaped and dimensioned for supporting U glass.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a frame system including at least one gasket positioned between the head receptor and the head.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a frame system wherein the subsill sill, head receptor and head each include a centrally located thermal break.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a frame system wherein fasteners are secured on opposite sides of the thermal break of the subsill when attached to a support structure and fasteners are secured on opposite sides of the thermal break of the head receptor when attached to a support structure.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a wail system for building curtain walls. The wall system includes a plurality of vertical glazing frame systems bridging floor slabs of a structure in which the wall system is installed and U glass extending between adjacent head assemblies and sill assemblies, wherein the U glass includes a first end seated within a sill and a second end seated within a head.